This invention relates to the handling of web material from a dryer or the like, to a wind-up reel, and is more particularly directed to new and improved apparatus for and method of attaining high speed operation especially adapted for handling a thin, light weight paper web and in particular continuous creping and winding or reeling of a tissue paper web.
Serious limitations have heretofore been encountered in the speed at which web material such as freshly creped tissue paper could be handled. Because of its light weight and frangible nature, creped tissue paper web has been prone to break in unsupported open draws such as between the creper and calender and between calender and reeling apparatus. Underlying support causes too much friction. Even when travelling unsupported relatively short distances creped web generates such air currents that instability of the web caused by flutter especially at the edges tends to break the web.